Rough Nights
by MareFanfiction
Summary: America, also known as Alfred, is in love with England/Britain/UK/many other titles; who is known as Arthur or Iggy. The two always try to keep their relationship strong, especially in the bedroom, but some other nations don't seem to know the concept of privacy...(USxUK, Rated M for a reason!)
1. A Creepy Russian

America, also known as Alfred, was in love with England/Britain/UK/many other titles; who is known as Arthur or Iggy. He likes to call him Artie though.

Anyways, tonight was a very special night because America was over at England's house, which meant slamming the Brit' into the bed from dawn till dusk! The American was getting a bit excited and only minutes into getting to the house, he dragged the British man into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed.

"America! Calm down!" England scolded the boy.

"Aw, come on Artie! Call me by my real name!" He complained, rolling his eyes.

The Brit's cheeks blushed at the nickname. Only America called him by that ridiculous nickname, and they hardly got to use their real ones.

"Fine, Alfred." The American blushed a bit at the name, "Now calm down! I still have work in the morning and I'd like to be able to sit down this time." He lectured.

"My God, Artie! I haven't been able to sleep with you for months now and you're already boring me!" The American exclaimed.

"Hey! I'll have you know-" The British man was cut off by a kiss on the lips.

"What did I say? BORING!" America exclaimed once more to the angry Brit'. He was pulled down by the fuming nation and kissed quite harshly, practically getting the air sucked out of him.

"Let's stop talking. Don't you agree, luv?" England practically growled.

"You're British accent is killing me, man!" The younger nation pulled the other close, there kisses passionate.

"Hmm, well your American accent isn't turning me on as much." The Brit' teased, getting a deadly glare from his partner.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh!" The young American said sarcastically. "No wait, all British humor is dry, so I wasn't going to laugh at all."

"You bloody git! You don't know what humor is!" nearly shouted a, once again, fuming British nation.

"Well neither do you!" scoffed the American.

The two nations looked about ready to kill each other, but instead decided to try and dominate one another in bed.

America pushed England down on the bed and attacked the Brit's weak spot, his neck. He kissed the nation, bit him, and licked him; anything to get a sexy moan or gasp. England 'fought' back though and ran his tongue slowly up America's heated face, causing the young nation to shudder. The American undid the nation's belt below him, kissing the British man's jaw. The blushing nation underneath, wrapped his arms around the one above him. America pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth as his other hand slid down England's pants. Being 'useful', the Brit' undid the young nations own belt and pulled down his pants. Both heated, the nations kissed.

"What are you doing, da?" A Russian voice came out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell!"

"The fuck!?" The nations shrieked simultaneously, looking at the surprised Russian who was lying next to them.

"No need to curse, I was asking a question, da?" Russia said, as if oblivious to what they were doing.

The nations blushed and looked at the Russian shocked, frozen in place.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house!?" England shouted, finally over the shock-well almost over it.

"I could ask the same thing." smiled the Russian.

"Dude, why are you here?" America asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was lonely I guess." replied Russia.

"So you came here!?" The Brit' asked.

"Da! France told me you two were having a little party together."

"I'm going to kill the frog!"

"Uh, dude. How long where you in this room?" The American nation asked.

"About five minutes."

"And you didn't say anything!?" shouted England.

"You looked busy, da?"

"Get out of my house!"

"O.K." replied the strange Russian. With that he stood up and left the room.

The two nations again shocked and now confused, stayed frozen in place for a few moments.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked America.

"I have no bloody clue…Now I'm not in the mood anymore…"

"Me neither…Wait call me Alfred again."

"Why?"

"Because it turns me on"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Calm down! It only turns me on when you say it!"

They remained in silence for a few moments.

"Alfred."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was meant to be a short fic', but I guess not. . Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. The story was really meant just to make you laugh! Sorry if it just disappointed you, because my discription of yaoi smex sucks! XP I plan to type more funny/strange chapters! (Wow, I lost all my sentence flow in this author's note...)


	2. A Scared Russian & a Frog

The American and Brit' were at it once again. The two secret lovers tumbled into Alfred's bedroom, not even remembering to lock the door due to their heated lip lock. Alfred, preferring the more dominate role, slowly pushed the British man onto the bed. After finally breaking their kiss, gasping for air, the two gazed into each other's lustful eyes.

Alfred sat up, Arthur comfortably beneath him, and removed his belt. He snapped it making his lover flinch, then threw it aside with a teasing grin. The young American removed his jacket and shirt, before taking off the clothes of his British lover.

"Let's pray the change of room will keep away any interruptions..." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear before kissing it gently.

The thick browed man smiled and laid back on the large bed. "One can only pray." He mumbled back, kissing Alfred lightly on the lips.

Arthur kicked back the covers, and the two crawled underneath them returning to their lustful lip lock. In fact, the two were in such a heated moment they didn't hear the running of feet in the hallway was coming closer, and closer, and closer. They only broke apart when the door was slammed shut and the door quickly locked.

"Hide me!" A scared Russian pleaded before jumping on the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Alfred shouted after getting over the shock that a terrified Russian was now on his bed when he was just about ready to fuck Artie.

Ivan tried to hide under the covers, but was soon pushed away in protest.

"Whoa! No-no-no-no-no-no!" The two lovers said practically in unison.

"Dude, hide under the bed or something!" The American mumbled.

A sudden bang came at the door, nearly busting it down.

"Big brother! Come out! Don't hide from me!" A young woman shouted.

"AH! Go away!" Ivan cried as he tried to hide under the bed, (sadly he was too big…)

"Let us become one! You know you want to! OPEN UP BIG BROTHER, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The Belarusian girl shouted her tone kind then angry. Clawing on the door started coming from said girl.

Ivan near tears on the floor, and the two love-birds sat shocked, (and scared), on the bed, and Natalia was clawing at the door shouting for her brother to come out and 'become one' with her…What'a scene…

"W'o za 'ell is zat!?" shouted a now French closet?

All three of them stared at the closet from across the room, (even Natalia seemed to quiet down.).

After a moment of shock the English-man finally realized who it was.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT CLOSET THIS INSTANT!" The furious Brit' nearly screamed.

The closet door shyly slid open. "Yes?" Francis asked 'innocently', (well as much as the French-man can…)

"BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT!" Arthur yelled pointing at the door, which was now being hit again by the Russian's sister.

"Not with her out there!" The two intruders cried, (in respective accents.)

"Big brother!" Natalia practically hissed outside.

Somehow Arthur, powered on adrenaline and the need to get fucked, gained enough strength together to swiftly pull up his boxers, leap out of bed, drag the two men by the collars to the door, unlock it, swing it open, and fling the men into the waiting arms of Natalia. Then finally, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Screams of fear were heard outside, but thankfully for the lovers so where the sounds of running men and the opening and slamming of the front door.

Arthur slowly calming, collapsed on the bed next to Alfred. The American was confused on to be either angry at the intrusions or to be impressed with his boyfriend.

"Dude, that was pretty cool!" He finally exclaimed.

The Brit' lying face down on the bed, sighed and turned to his American.

"That was practically all the strength I had left…" He said tiredly. Arthur was then reminded that the two men had seen, (and heard), what he and Alfred where doing. "Dammit! Those two idiots could spread rumors about us by tomorrow!"

The American thought differently. "France; maybe, but Russia isn't that social..." He concluded.

"That stupid, bloody, frog!" The Brit' muttered to himself angrily. Arthur continued to mutter curses at the French-man, practically planning to rip his head off.

Seeing Arthur in a fit, Alfred quickly decided on what to do best.

"Arthur…"

More British mutters.

"ARTHUR!"

"What!?"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me! What did yo—" About ready to scold the American, Arthur was cut off by a surprise kiss.

The two soon got to sweet love making, despite the strange interruption from the beginning!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hurray! I finally got inspiration to type up another chapter! :D I hoped you enjoyed~! Also, please excuse my poor accents! . I don't know how to type them very well, but I tried!


End file.
